Forbidden Pleasure, Wicked Embraces
by miamitravel
Summary: Randy and Cody head out to a club after Raw, meet up with a friend of Randy's and end up having the best night imaginable.


A/N: This is a one-shot deal. I love wrestling and have been toying around with a short story... I own nothing of WWE (though Cody and Randy are always more then welcome to come visit me anytime). I only own Keiley. It will be explicit so please don't hate. Cold shower maybe.

**Forbidden Pleasure, Wicked Embraces**

Randy and Cody had just finished up Raw and were headed to the local club for drinks and some decompressing. They had tried to get Ted to come, but he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Several of the other boys were there as were some of the divas. They all had been traveling hard and needed this night. It looked like it would turn out to be a good night. Randy had texted a friend of his who lived in the area and asked if they wanted to come join them out at the club.

Keiley received a text from none other then Randy Orton, himself. She and Randy had been friends for a number of years and if truth be told, she wanted him. She thought he was beautiful in a Michaelangelo's sculpture of David. Full pouty kissable lips, perfectly sculpted body that looked as if it was carved out of marble and those tats of his were mind blowing. She could trace them all day and night, if he would let her. She knew Randy was in the area because they just did a show tonight. She had nothing planned for the rest of the evening anyway so she texted him back and told him that when she got there to meet her outside.

Keiley took her time getting ready. She knew that he was going to be there and that meant that his co-workers were going to be there as well. And if you ever watched Monday Night Raw then you knew that the men and women were simply beautiful. She picked out a pair of skinny dark jeans, black knee high boots and a low cut tank top, which showed her tattoos off as well. Grabbing her leather jacket and her bag, she headed out the door and to the club.

Keiley had just pulled into the parking lot when she saw that she had another text from Randy. This time he was asking if she was here yet. She texted back that she just pulled in and that he should come outside to get her. Taking a deep breath to calm her already racing nerves she got out of the car and started across the parking lot when she saw him. He was standing there talking to, it looked like Cody Rhodes, but she wasn't certain. She never met him, had only seen him on TV, but it looked like him.

"RANDY!" Keiley called. Several people turned to see who she called out to and many of the women were in awe of the two gorgeous men standing there talking and looking up at the sound of the name Randy.

"Kei, you came. I actually thought you were kidding when you said you were in the parking lot. I'm sorry. Kei, this is Cody, Cody this is Keiley. Kei for short." Randy still had her in his arms hugging her. To be honest she looked great, and he couldn't wait to get back inside and talk and dance and drink. All with her.

Cody looked at Randy and the girl Kei. She was intriguing to say the least. Nice ass, long legs, but he couldn't see what else she looked liked simply because she had her jacket still on. Cody tapped on Randy's arm and motioned for them to head back inside.

Randy led the way, stopping briefly when the bouncer stopped them and checked Kei's ID. Cody was in back of her and couldn't help but stare at her ass. He was itching to feel it.

Heading up into the VIP section, Randy and Cody led Keiley over to the table they had right before she showed up. At the table now was Kofi, Micki, Batista and Cena. Randy introduced her to them all and then asked if she wanted anything to drink.

"Ummm, Absolute Peach over ice." Kei noticed the stares right after she ordered her drink. "What never saw someone drink straight vodka before?" she laughingly said.

"To be honest, I never have met a young woman who drinks straight vodka. But now I can say I did." Kofi looked at her appreciatively and nodded his head. At this point Kei had removed her jacket and the men's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. The tank she wore was low cut in the front, racer back to show off her ink and she had a lot of them on her back too. Cody whistled and couldn't believe his eyes. She was a hottie.

Randy came back with the drinks and was about a foot from the table when he saw Kei's jacket off and he couldn't help himself. He just stared, until Cody came over to help him. They shared a look and they couldn't help themselves. She was HOT. The ink, the top, the jeans. Everything. She was perfect.

After talking to group a bit more and drinking several peach vodkas, Kei was in the mood to dance. She turned to Micki and asked if she wanted to hit the dance floor. Micki nodded enthusiastically. Let the boys bond, she thought. This was going to be fun.

Heading to the dance floor, David Guetta's Sexy Chick came on, and that's when the place erupted. Kei and Micki were in the middle of the dance floor having a great time, but they both felt eyes on them. Glancing up to the VIP box, Kei and Micki could see the boys standing there looking down on the dance floor at them.

"Randy man, she moves like sex. Raw, uncensored, pure sex." Batista stated. Randy couldn't agree more. He headed to the door with Cody and John right behind him as they made their way to the middle of the dance floor. John wrapped his arms around Micki's mid section and danced with her, while Cody and Randy were driving Kei absolutely nuts. Not one part of her body was untouched. Cody sent shivers coursing through her, while Randy was igniting something way more. Dancing between them was erotic and to be honest if she didn't leave and go home soon to a cold shower she felt as if she might do something that might hurt hers and Randy's friendship. But it felt so right.

Kei turned around in Cody's arms and faced Randy. Whispering in his ear what she wanted and with who, she grabbed Cody and Randy's hands, led them back upstairs to the VIP room and grabbed her stuff. She made sure to say good-bye to those she met because she had a feeling that they might all end up hanging out again.

Randy told Cody to get his things and to hurry up. Cody looked at him askance but didn't question it. Grabbing his jacket, he headed towards Randy and saw that he and Kei were waiting on him.

"Let's go" was all Kei said. She was definitely drunk but well aware of what was going on around her and what she wanted more then anything tonight. Randy got in the passenger side of the car while Cody got in back. Cody was the first to speak.

"So where are we going exactly?" he slightly slurred his words. Randy wasn't much better. "Back to Kei's house. I think we started something on the dance floor that she wants to finish in a more "Private setting"."

Cody leaned back in the seat and thought about Randy's words. Cody was beyond turned on and to be honest he never thought about a threesome. But hell, he was a man and time to have some different kind of fun.

They arrived at Kei's hose fifteen minutes later. Grabbing the house keys, Randy opened the front door and waited until Cody turned and locked the door. She looked between both men and grabbing their hands in hers, she led them to her room. Her bed dominated the room. A California King was against one wall, low lighting an pillows everywhere on the bed.

Not waiting for an invite, Kei ran her left hand up Randy's chest and her right up Cody's. They were perfection. Simply beautiful. Those words escaped her throat.

"Thanks sweetheart, but you are just as gorgeous." Chuckled Randy. Cody agreed.

"Do you know how long I have fantasized about having two beautiful men to play with? And look what I got, my Christmas and birthday presents all in one day. I can't wait to open them." Kei said in a husky whisper. Slipping between Cody and Randy, she proceeded to undo the buttons on Cody's shirt first. While she was doing that Randy had already taken her jacket off and was planting hot, open mouth kisses along the side of her neck, while his hands played with her tight and pointed nipples. Her breasts were perfect size for his hands. She was perfect. Randy had women who threw themselves at him, for no other reason than that he was a big time wrestler. Kei was different, she wasn't afraid to experiment and it looked as if Cody and Randy were the project. He didn't mid at all and apparently neither did Cody.

Cody was having a hard time concentrating. But Kei didn't want to have him concentrate, she wanted him in lose what little control he held onto. Standing on her toes she whispered in his ear "Lose control Cody, I won't break." The she purred in his ear and that was all that was needed. Cody lifted her up, while she wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the bed.

From there Randy and Cody took their time undressing her, fully appreciating her tattoos and piercings. Licking, nibbling, biting and sucking. Two sets of hands roamed over her body and it was making her body go higher. Randy shifted his position a bit and Cody took the hint. Randy lay beneath Kei touching her, kissing her, nibbling and sucking on her nipples. Nipples that were already tight and swollen and sensitive. From behind Cody trailed kisses down her spine and made her shiver. She felt a light tap to her ass and moaned slightly at the feel of it inside her. It sent waves of pleasure radiating outwards. Cody did it again on the other side as Kei wiggled her hips in invitation for more.

Gasping Kei reached over Randy and into her nightstand for what she needed. Randy looked at her as if she may have lost it for a second, but when he saw what she took out, he understood. There was no way that Cody would be able to take her with out it. She sat up a bit and handed the Astroglide to Cody. He took it from her hands and used it on himself first and then proceeded to use a bit at a time on Kei. Randy was hard as a rock and watching Kei take him and Cody was going to make him come before he was ready too.

Cody's fingers were doing indescribable things to her body from behind her. His fingers kept dipping into her wet pussy, making her moan out loud at the sensations that were tearing through her. His fingers took a path up the cleft of her ass and to the hole that was there, puckered and waiting. One finger slowly entered her ass, while Randy was kissing her deeply. His tongue fucking her in the same manner that he and Cody would be doing soon. He heard her gasp, but he wasn't sure if it was one of pleasure or pain or even both. Looking up into her face, Randy saw that it was a combo of both for her.

Cody was getting impatient, but also knew that by heightening Kei's arousal it would be that much better. Cody continued his exploration of her ass. Letting his lips and teeth trace a path down her neck. He looked over her shoulder at Randy. He was lost in the feel and the touch and the response of Kei, that it turned him on all the more.

"More, oh my god, more Cody. Randy please." She was beyond begging, beyond coherent.

"Randy, pleaseeee……" Randy started to sink into her tight hot pussy, stopping briefly to let Kei get used to him and his size. He knew he was well-endowed, but wanted to make sure Kei was fine with it as well. Cody was waiting patiently until Randy was full seated to the hilt inside her, before he started to enter her as well.

Kei was lost in a haze of sensation. She felt Randy inside her and she felt Cody penetrating her ass slowly and surely. He was letting her adjust to his size as well. She felt it when Cody pushed through the ultra tight, ultra sensitive channel. Kei felt he puch past the tight ring of muscle and he was fully inside her as well.

Randy looked up into Kei's face and saw that her eyes were closed tightly. "Kei, open your eyes. Look at me, damn it!"

She opened her eyes wide as she looked at Randy. Pleasure was coursing through her body, Randy's eyes changed from that beautiful blue to almost an indigo. Cody's body felt harder and tighter. His cock certainly felt thicker and wider.

Feeling Cody and Randy working a rhythm that was guaranteed to send her over the edge, she felt her body tightening, reaching and searching for the release that would blow her mind to pieces..

Harder and deeper they went, until Kei finally found what she was searching for. Her release when it hit, hit hard. She felt her body tense and her pussy contracting like crazy around Randy, which in turn tightened her ass on Cody and sent him hurtling into his own release. Kei could hardly form a sentence let alone a word. She felt Randy pull out of her as did Cody. Cody flopped down beside her, Randy on the other side. Both were trailing their hands down her body lightly. Kei leaned up and kissed Randy first and then Cody.

"Thank you for giving me my biggest fantasy. I think that I am going to nap for a bit though. You two seem to have worn me out." She giggled lightly as she felt the blanket drift over her as she slipped into a deep sleep.

Randy and Cody each kissed her forehead and thanked her for her gift and fell into a deep sleep with a smile upon their lips.


End file.
